Stupid Condition
by korin-chan07
Summary: He loves her. She loves him. He's not sure about his feelings. Who will she choose? HotaruxRukaxMikanxNatsume. Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

Hello=)  
I have a lot of ideas for fics recently. hho=D.

Let's get it on! hhaxDDD.

Here's the story…

"Stupid Condition"

CHAPTER 1

It has been years since Sakura Mikan transferred to Gakuen Alice. She and her friends, including Hyuuga Natsume, are on junior high now. Still, there are no improvements on their relationship, still childish and dense, still cold and _pervert_.

Natsume was walking in the Central Park with Ruka when they saw a dark cloud. It wasn't on the sky though. It's on _top_ of Mikan's head. She stood there in front of a store crying like a faucet that someone forgot to turn off.

Ruka stopped and wondered, "Why is she crying like that?"

"I don't know. I don't care. Let's go, Ruka," Natsume didn't stop. He just continued to walk forward trying to ignore her. He was looking at her through the corner of his eye. He wanted to help her but many people are there and NO ONE should see his _good_ side.

Before Ruka can follow him, Mikan saw them, Natsume in particular. She quickly ran to him and pulled him back.

"What are you doing, Polka?!"

"Natsume…!" she pleaded with teary eyes, not letting go of his arm.

He calmed down and sighed, "What do you want?"

"Buy me…some… HOWALONS!!!"

"Why would I?" he looked away, not wanting to see her tears.

"Well, compare my allowance to yours and you can get the answer," she explained, rolling her eyes. Mikan is still a one-star student. She spends all her money on foods, especially Howalons.

"It's not my fault that you spend them all."

"Please, Natsume!!"

"Fine. In one condition, you—"

"I DON'T CARE!! Just buy me!" she exclaimed, pulling him to the Howalon Store.

Natsume chuckled – evilly – and bought a box of Howalon. Then, they sat in a round table nearby. Mikan slowly opened the box. Her eyes sparkled after seeing the delicious freshly made Howalons. Ruka just remained silent, looking at Mikan every now and then, blushing at the same time. Natsume waited for her to finish all the sweets before telling her the condition.

And when she did… "Be my girlfriend. That's the condition," he said in a low, monotonous evil voice.

Jaws dropped, Mikan and Ruka froze in their seats. No one expected _that_ condition.

"I'll buy you a box every other day. In exchange, you'll be my girlfriend," Natsume continued.

"A… _box _every other… DAY?! Are you serious?!" Mikan's eyes sparkled again. "Ah! Your girl… friend…" she gulped and kept her voice low. **"WHY?!"** she shouted, now standing on her feet. This decision was hard for her. She** loves** Howalon. This was a great chance to enjoy them more. And Hotaru would _never _offer such a thing. But, she has to be his _girlfriend_ and being a girlfriend means being with him _**always**_.

"You already ate a box so you won't have any choice. Besides, you agreed. You said that you don't care what the condition may be. So starting tomorrow, 'kay?" Natsume stood up as well and Ruka did the same. They began to walk away, heading back to the academy.

"That's so unfair!!" Mikan pouted then sighed.

"It's your fault for being such an idiot, Mikan," Hotaru revealed herself from under the bushes, watching her video camera with Ruka in it. "You agreed without even knowing what it is."

"Hotaru~! Help me…!" she put her arms around her waist and cried.

"No," she answered immediately, money on her mind. "You should handle your own problems, idiot," Hotaru headed back to the academy to earn money using Ruka's videos… again, dragging the crying Mikan with her.

And so, that tomorrow that Natsume was referring to came.

Mikan totally avoided Natsume the whole day. She never had any boyfriend before. And, like any other teens out there, she wants a romantic love life. But, will Natsume give her happiness or, specifically, _romance_? Well, she did this for her most-beloved Howalons **but** if she kept on avoiding him, will he still buy her some?

Mikan sighed happily while walking to Hotaru's lab. She's planning to stay there 'till evening so Natsume wouldn't be able to talk to her. Also, she is certain that Natsume is **mad** because of that.

"Oi."

Mikan gulped, "That voice… Could it be…?" she slowly turned around to see... "Natsume..."

"Polka. You're avoiding me," he said in a cold voice, looking straightly at her, hands in his pocket.

"E-eh? N-no! Of course not!" she smiled and continued to go to Hotaru.

"Oi," he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the Sakura Tree.

"Hey! Stop it Natsume!" she whined.

He pushed her at the bottom of the tree and lay down in her lap.

"Ah! Natsume!" she shouted, pushing him. He didn't stand though. He remained there, feeling comfortable. He took out his manga and started to read. 'Just think of the Howalons,' Mikan thought before drifting to sleep.

Minutes later, he closed his manga and sat. He turned around to wake her – he knows that she's asleep because it was quiet – but was stunned. He just stared at her, memorizing every detail on her face. When he saw her lips, he lifted his hand and touched them. They're soft. And _alluring_. He leaned closer, slowly closing his eyes.

And when their lips were only an inch apart…

"Natsume…?" she whispered, opening her eyes.

"**Ah!**"Mikan shouted, pushing him away. "You **PERVERT**!!!"

Natsume blinked and regained his composure, "Kissing my girlfriend isn't being a pervert, is it? Mikan?" he stood up and looked in her eyes.

"I – I need to see Hotaru!" she ran away with a blush on her face.

Ruka walked to Natsume with a serious face, "Natsume."

"Ruka? What?"

"Why did you try to – no – Why did you made her _your _**girlfriend**?! Do you even love her?"

"Ruka. You saw then."

"Answer me!" Ruka exclaimed, taking another step to Natsume.

"Does it matter to you? Besides, I don't know why. I just… _want _to."

"I love her," Ruka said straightly.

Natsume froze in his feet, surprised by what Ruka said. His _best friend_, Ruka, loves his _girlfriend_, Mikan? He's confused, thinking about _her_ feelings.

"I'm serious. You're just playing with her anyway. I'm going to tell her… how I feel," Ruka said before walking away.

"Tch. Screw him. Like **HELL** I'll let her go."

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Is it confusing or something??  
Any questions?  
Tell me what you think!

Please review! =))


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to those who read!! And reviewed!! I love you all so much!! Muax!! hhoxDDD

But it's not just a love triangle! There's something more!

Chapter 2

Mikan couldn't find her. She's nowhere to be found.

Well, the ever-so-wise-and-greedy-when-it-comes-to-money-blue-haired-purple-eyed girl was taking a video of it; of the _confrontation_. Her bangs hid her face as she held the video camera behind the bushes.

The moment she heard someone walk away, she stood up, got out of the bushes and followed Ruka.

"Nogi," she said, her voice cracked.

He turned around and noticed the camera on her hand, "Ah! _That'_s—"

"Tell her," she broke him off and talked in a serious voice, "If you don't, she won't know. That idiot's really dense."

Droplets of water started to fall from the sky as tears welled up in her eyes. She quickly turned around –shaking her bangs away from her eyes – and ran away.

Ruka's eyes widened, "Are those _tears_? Or just the rain?"

The next day, at school, Ruka gathered all his courage to tell Mikan her feelings. That morning was a very nice opportunity because Natsume is not around _yet_. He asked Mikan to go out of the class room and she smiled a sign of agreement. As they walked out of the door, Ruka gulped. And gulped.

And when they were outside, he gulped again, tightening the grip on the bunny he's always held.

"What is it, Ruka-pyon?" she asked, tilting her head.

"I – umm… uhh…" — he sighed heavily – "I lo—"

"Polka."

"Natsume," she said, looking away from Ruka.

He sighed once again and stared at Natsume with cold eyes. He failed.

"We're going," Natsume said, _glaring_ at Ruka.

"Where?" she asked, wondering about the two guys. 'Something is definitely wrong. 'Wonder what it is,' she thought.

"Central Park," he answered, grabbing her hand. He dragged Mikan – _again – _outside.

"Really?" her eyes were sparkling with happiness. "Ah! What about school?"

Natsume didn't answer her question. They walked past Hotaru who was on her way to class.

She rolled her eyes after seeing the two. She continued going to the class and saw Ruka, looking sad. "Looks like I need to help him. I prefer him rather than _that_ guy for that _idiot_," she pouted.

In front of the school gates, Natsume suddenly stopped and said, "Never ever talk to that guy again."

"Eh? Ruka-pyon? Why? And what's wrong with you two? You were glaring at him! You're best friends right?"

"Shut up. Stop asking stupid questions. Let's hurry," he continued to walk to the station. "He _was_ my best friend. 'Can't believe it's destroyed 'cause of a girl," he whispered.

"Are you saying something?"

"Get in," was all he said to her, pushing her in the bus.

The bus was crowded. The seats are all occupied. Natsume walked to a person and glared at him saying, "Stand up."

The guy gulped and followed what he said.

Mikan saw the guy sweating a lot and apologized for Natsume. Then, Natsume pulled Mikan telling her to sit and she did while he just stood there in front of her.

"Would you like to sit Natsume? We can switch if you'd like," Mikan said, looking up to see his irritated face. There were too many people and just a little more and he'll lose his shirt.

He didn't answer. It's a good thing that the park wasn't far enough.

Natsume said that he didn't eat yet and is hungry. So their first stop was a fast food. He bought a hamburger and a can of Coke for each of them. Mikan was full but ate the food anyway.

While eating, they were silent.

"So you keep quiet when eating huh?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

Natsume took another bite of the hamburger and drank his Coke.

Mikan was surprised by the _things_ that went inside her head while watching him, "Did I really thought of him as _handsome_?" she whispered making sure he won't hear it.

"Hurry up. Polka," Natsume stood up and Mikan stuffed the whole burger in his mouth – almost choking – and drank her Coke.

She followed him wherever he goes. They went to a dress shop and made Mikan fit every single dress there. He didn't buy everything though. He kept on shaking his head for almost every time she got out of the fitting room.

Then, to a jewelry house. He examined each one that got his attention and then looks at her, shaking his head every time again. Mikan sweat dropped and sighed. In the end, he bought a single pair of earring and a necklace for her.

They also went to an accessory shop and bought a _lot_ of hair accessories. She didn't insist. She just accepts everything he gives because she knows that it's not good if you say No to him. Besides, she won't be able to buy these things herself.

After all those shopping, they sat on a bench, watching the orange sky and the setting sun.

"This is our first date," Natsume said.

"Eh? **Date?!**" she complained.

"Yeah. Let's go back," he smirked bringing all the things they or he bought.

"Well. You're quite a gentle man sometimes huh?" she chuckled, walking backwards in front of Natsume.

"Shut up."

After reaching the dormitory, Mikan hastily went to Hotaru's room. She showed her all the stuffs Natsume bought. While Hotaru was taking a good look on the necklace, saying that it was expensive and asking it from her so she can sell it to someone but Mikan wasn't listening. She's thinking of the time when he's eating.

"He was gorgeous. Astonishing. Handsome," she said, her eyes looking in the ceiling.

"Who?" Hotaru asked, hitting her with the idiot-gun._ "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"_

"Ouch… You didn't have to do that!"

"Who was gorgeous, astonishing, and handsome??" she asked again.

She stayed silent for a while and remembered that it was… "Natsume!" she shouted and quickly covered her mouth after.

Hotaru's eyes narrowed, aiming for her head with the idiot-gun again.

"Hotaru~!"

She sighed and stood, taking the video camera and put it on the bed with them.

"What's that?" Mikan asked.

"A video cam, you idiot."

"I know that! What I mean is what're we gonna watch?" she insisted.

"Just shut up and watch, idiot," she said clicking one of the buttons.

"Yeah right…" she looked closer waiting for the cam to play.

* * *

How was it??  
Reviews are really appreciated again!!!! X))

Feel free to PM me if you wanna be my friend too!! =) I'd really love that!!  
Right, Wings of Wind and Twinkling Hearts (Sorry 'bout the style.. 'forgot how… =/)??

Ja! Mata ne!! ^^,


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mikan looked closely to the camera. She has a bad feeling about this. Hotaru sat on a corner and let Mikan watch alone.

And it played…

Mikan watched seriously as Natsume and Ruka are _talking_.

When it stopped, Hotaru took the camera and placed it back inside the shelf. Mikan didn't move an inch. She just sat there, too shocked, too confused. Seeing her, Hotaru picked up her things and pushed her to the door.

"It's finished. Go to your room now," she said, dragging Mikan to the door.

"B-B-But! Hotaru! Ruka-pyon is—!"

"He loves you. Didn't you just watch the video??"

"I did… But you—!"

"Tell him how you feel. This is not about me. Idiot!" She slammed the door and ran to her bed. She dropped her body there, her eyes hid again in her bangs.

Mikan tried to open the door but it was locked. She didn't know what to do. She's not thinking of Ruka's feelings but Hotaru's. She's badly hurt. Inside.

She's also wondering about one more thing. Natsume. "Why is he mad at Ruka-pyon? Is it because of his fellings?"

The next day, Natsume is on another mission. He's not around and that's a perfect opportunity for Ruka.

At lunch break, he gathered his courage once again and approached Mikan who was eating with Hotaru. Hotaru quickly stood up and left the two. Mikan tried to stop her but Ruka started to talk.

"Sakura-san… " He flushed.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed, bowing her head. Mikan didn't want to hurt him but she had no choice. She can't accept his feelings. Nor want to hear those words coming from Ruka. Maybe, if _he_ is the one who'd say them…

Ruka sighed and smiled, "Imai-san told you, huh?"

She raised her head and nodded, but her eyes were still looking down.

"Well then, I'll see you around." He turned around and sighed again.

"I'm really sorry but you're just a friend," she apologized. "Maybe you should understand your feelings more. I think you made a mistake. I don't think that it's me. There someone else that wants your love. And. Please. Make up with Natsume. You shouldn't be mad at each other just because of someone like me. Although I'm not sure why he's mad, he is. So…"

"You are dense just like Imai-san said." He walked away.

Mikan tilted her head and got more confused. She remembered Hotaru and ran after her. Mikan found her best friend on her way to her lab. She called her and Hotaru stopped.

"Why are you here?" Hotaru asked.

"I told him that someone loves him. But it's not me," she said, smiling.

Hotaru's eyes widened then narrowed. She took her idiot-gun out and pointed it to Mikan.

"Hotaru! I didn't tell who it was!" she explained. Mikan's sweating bullets. Idiot-gun really hurts.

She sighed and lowered the gun.

"Tell him. Idiot Hotaru!" She ran to her and wrapped her arms around Hotaru.

"Don't steal lines. Idiot Mikan." She chuckled.

Then, without any reason at all, they laughed.

* * *

*sigh*  
School has been really tiring and_ irritating_ lately. hhe.

But I managed to write a very short chapter!! Yay!! hha=DD

*gasp* Natsume is not in this chapter!! =)  
I promise the next one is a must-read! X)

'Cause Natsume will be back!! ///

BAIBAI no KISU suru kara! MUAX! xDDD

Mata ne? =))

(I just _love_ emoticons! hhexp)


	4. Chapter 4

After the rain comes the sun!  
After a hectic week comes a 'loose' week! hhaxD.

Chapter 4

Everything is all messed up. And all of these started with that condition of Natsume. And, for Mikan, it's stupid. Her friendship with Ruka is ruined. It will never be the same anymore. They don't ignore each other but they often have a lot of awkward moments. Ruka's friendship with Natsume – who started everything — is destroyed. Ruka knows that even though Mikan _dumped_ him, Natsume would never treat him like before. Or worst, never talk to him. Hotaru is having a hard time for thinking of a plan. A plan for her confession — really weird for a genius like her. A week has passed but still, nothing. And, lastly, Natsume. He doesn't give much thought to Ruka. He's enjoying himself. He enjoys being with Mikan, teasing her, ordering her around, sleeping on her lap, or even just looking – or _staring_ – at her when she's asleep.

Hotaru loves Ruka. There's no doubt about that.

Ruka loves Mikan. Were those really for her? Or is Mikan right?

If Mikan doesn't love Ruka, does she love Natsume, her so-called boyfriend?

What's Natsume's reason for all of this? Is he in love with Mikan too?

"Polka," Natsume said. He was sitting on a tree branch while Mikan was leaning at the bottom of it eating some Howalons.

"What?" she asked.

"Why are you here?" he asked back, putting down his manga on his lap.

"Huh? Well… didn't you tell me to come here?"

"Why are you my girlfriend?" he said in a low, cold voice.

"It's because…," She trailed off, not knowing what to say next. She, herself, is _not _sure why.

"Of the Howalons?" he continued. "Just that?"

Mikan swallowed her last piece of Howalon and looked up to see his face. But she can't. She closed her eyes and asked, "Then, why do you want me to be –"

Natsume jumped down and faced her. Her eyes flew open. "I asked first. Answer me."

She lowered her head, avoiding his glare. _'Why is he like this? What's wrong with him?'_ she thought.

He walked slowly to her while she lifted her head, meeting his gaze. He put his hands on the tree, securing Mikan between them. "Answer me."

"Natsume… I… I'm…"

He leaned closer, wrapping one arm around her waist. She put both her arms on his well-toned chest and pushed him back but failed.

"Hey…! Natsu –"

He shut her up putting his lips on hers, kissing her deeply. Her eyes widened then slowly closed. She kissed back and closed her fist on his chest grabbing his shirt. Natsume pulled her closer, his other arm now at the back of her neck, their lips moving together in unison.

Then, they parted, gasping for air. He grinned, taking a few steps back and putting his hands back on his pocket.

She blushed. "Why did you… umm…"

"You kissed back, Polka."

Mikan blushed even more. "Natsume!"

"You're my girlfriend. No matter what the reason is, you're still my _girlfriend._" He emphasized the word sending chills on her back.

"But—"

"If you don't stop, I'll kiss you again." He smirked.

"I don't care! Answer. My. Question. **WHY?**"

"You don't care, huh?" He stepped forward, chuckling.

"N-Natsume!"

He pulled her hand and brushed his lips on Mikan's. "You didn't answer me so I won't answer you."

"You!" she pouted and looked away with a blush on her face. There, he saw Ruka. "Ruka-pyon…?"

Ruka turned around and walked away, avoiding the two. Natsume glared at him.

Mikan pushed Natsume gently and followed Ruka. Natsume grabbed her hand stopping her. "Let go!"

"No."

"Natsume!" she exclaimed.

"I told you not to —"

"He's still my friend! Besides, isn't he your _best friend_? Why are you like this? Is it because he loves me? Just because of that??"

He didn't answer. He tried to keep her from knowing Ruka's feelings but he could not. He was gone for a day and so much happened. A week has passed and no one told him about it. '_Ruka already confessed. Then, this girl –' _

"I may be your girlfriend but it's _not_ because we have feelings for each other! Right?!"

Natsume's grip loosened and she quickly ran away, leaving him in confusion.

"Ruka-pyon! Wait up!!"

He stopped but didn't turn around.

"Thanks! Uhh… umm… I –"

"You don't have to say anything you know. He's your boyfriend," he said, not stuttering a bit.

"That's right… but… but…! You know why!"

"Why did you follow? I'm sure he's mad now."

"Well… I… I just felt like it…" She scratched her head, laughing a bit.

"You should head back." He turned around now, smiling.

"Before that… uhh… about that someone that I told you about…," she said, looking down.

'_Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!'_ the idiot-gun shot Mikan on the head.

"Idiot. I'm the one who should tell him. I don't need anyone's help." Hotaru moved out from the bushes and showed herself, holding the gun in her hand.

"Hotaru…! … Uhh… Sorry! It's because it has been a week and you still –"

"Go! Now!" she narrowed her eyes and pointed the gun at her again.

"F-Fine!" Mikan hastily went back to where he left Natsume – the Sakura Tree.

Hotaru faced him lowering her head. "I don't think that _idiot_'s the one for you."

"Are you that someone?" he asked, letting go of the bunny. It ran away inside the bushes and Ruka stood up again.

Her eyes widened. "I underestimated you. You're not as dense as she is, eh?" She lifted her head and chuckled.

Now, his eyes widened so wide that they might fall. _'She's beautiful…'_ he thought.

She went closer till she can reach his ears. "I'll see you around, _Ruka_," she whispered.

"Eh?" She called him by his first name, anyone would be surprised.

She began to walk away when he called, "Hey!"

"What?"

"I'll call you Hotaru, 'kay?"

She smiled.

'_She is beautiful. It's actually the first time I saw her smile.'_

"I love you. Idiot," she confessed before running to the bushes again.

"Where the hell is that guy?? I even came back for him." Mikan pouted. "I wonder if Hotaru said it. She kept on taking pictures and videos of Ruka-pyon not _just_ because of earning money by selling those but because she wants to keep them. And. It's because she loves him."

* * *

Did I do it right? =/

I think it's not enough… My mind is all messed up 'because I'm sleepy right now. Sorry.

Oh well! I did my best! =))

--It's unstoppable. It chokes me up inside

I love the present, but it will always pass. =/


	5. Chapter 5

Sashibori!! Long time no see I mean _write_. hhoxD.

Omadase! Sorry to keep you waiting. Well, the wait is over and here it is!

Chapter 5

It was twilight. The sky turned orange now. But Mikan stayed under the Sakura Tree—_their_ Sakura Tree. Natsume has been missing for days—almost a week. No one—not even Ruka—knows where he is. Mikan and Ruka think that he's having missions again. But then again, even Persona is looking for him.

The truth is Natsume thought that Mikan chose Ruka over him. Though Ruka is just a friend to her, Natsume didn't think it that way. And because of that, he avoided everyone, skipped school and went away.

Mikan _always_ go there after class. No day missed. But Natsume never appeared. He doesn't even know that she keeps on waiting for him under that tree.

That night, right after Mikan entered the dorm; Hotaru pointed her idiot-gun to Mikan—like always. Mikan ignored her. She continued her way to her room, not even taking a glance at Hotaru.

"Idiot. _Idiot. _**Idiot. **_**IDIOT!!**_" She turned around and pulled Mikan's hand. "Why do you still go there?! And why the hell are you upset?! Aren't you supposed to be happy?! He let you go! Hear that?! He left you!"

"**Shut up!**" she exclaimed. Hotaru's eyes widened. Mikan pulled back her hand and ran upstairs.

Hotaru looked down and whispered, "Don't tell me you… already…" Hearing footsteps, she stopped and stood.

"It's all right. Don't cry," Ruka embraced her lightly.

"I'm not crying, you idiot," she said.

"E-eh?" He loosened his arms around Hotaru, tensed.

She sighed then rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're worried and you lost your temper. Right?" He smiled.

She quickly nodded and smiled too. There's no need for hiding anything anymore. They're both comfortable with each other now. Their relationship is fixed and strong.

Now, only one more pair to fix. Mikan and Natsume.

"Ruka. There's something I'd like you to do."

"Eh?"

Hotaru stood on her toes to reach his ears. Then, she whispered.

"Why me?! Besides, we haven't found him yet!" Ruka was caught off guard but he can't say no to Hotaru anyway. "Fine. I'll do it."

Hotaru grinned. "I'll go see Mikan."

"Make sure you won't lose your temper."

"Shut up."

Mikan was in her bed, her head between her knees. You can hear her sobbing. Crying. Again.

Hotaru knocked on the door but no response was heard. She opened the door instead.

"What?" asked Mikan, not lifting her head, still sobbing.

"I'm not here to argue. Just want to ask you something." Hotaru walked to her bed and sat there. She reached for Mikan's head and combed her hair down with her fingers.

Mikan just sobbed again.

"Do you love him? Why _exactly _are you crying?" Hotaru asked in a low calm voice.

"I… don't know…" She sobbed again and lifted her head. Hotaru wiped her tears and smiled.

"Idiot. And the second question?"

"Hmm… 'Cause I… miss him… Yeah. I miss him a lot. Funny huh? But I do miss him around me. His arms… His hands… His hair… His eyes… His lips…" Mikan trailed off and tears were on her cheeks again. "I… I…"

"You love him…?" Hotaru pouted. She just doesn't like Natsume.

She nodded. "I do. I love him," she said, smiling and… crying.

"You're not just stupid. You're crazy!" Hotaru smiled too and said, "Let's wait for Ruka's report. He should make sure to find and ask him."

"Ask him what?"

"If he loves you."

* * *

And that's it for now!! X)

Sorry if they (Mikan and Hotaru) are OOC. But I kinda like the drama. hha. And someone said they want some drama so~ there. hhe.

Sorry for the late update. I've got no time to do stories. We're busy in school so~ I'm really sorry.

I'll make it up to you next, next week. hha. I doubt I would update next week. *sigh* I'll try though.  
But I'm _not_ on hiatus. And I will _never_ be. 'Promise!

Bye for now! =))

*SO~~ **EXCITED** for the foundation week!! .*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After exactly a whole week of disappearing, he came back. Hyuuga Natsume is back. When he entered the room that morning, Mikan felt strange. She was happy, yet sad. Natsume didn't apologize for being gone. He won't even talk or tease her. She was scared too. She couldn't turn around and face him. He was just behind him yet she can't talk or look at him. She doesn't have the courage to do so. The last time they saw each other was that day, in front of the Sakura Tree before she ran off to follow Ruka. That might have been a misunderstanding for both of them. Natsume ignored her and Ruka. But after class, Ruka called him.

"Where were you?" Ruka asked.

Natsume was facing the other way. It seems like he wasn't listening at all.

Ruka sighed. "Fine. I'll go straight to the point."

He turned around and looked at him, confused.

"Do you love her?" Ruka didn't stutter.

"Who?" Natsume's voice was cold.

"You know who. Sakura Mikan-san."

"That girl already left me for you. And she was with me for the sake of eating Howalons." He turned his back on him again and was walking away.

"You're wrong. I'm just a friend to her. As she is to me now. Also, she's crying. Because of you, Natsume." Ruka said in higher tone. "If you want to get her back, tell me. Do you love her or not?"

"Tomorrow night… is the Last Dance. Right?" he asked back, smirking.

"Eh? Uhm… Yeah. Hey! Wait, Natsu—!"

"I'll tell her tomorrow. Thank you, Ruka," he said while walking away, his grin not escaping his face.

The next day was no different for Mikan. Ruka did tell Hotaru about Natsume's plan for tonight but she didn't say a word to her. Hotaru still doesn't trust him.

"He never said that he loves her." Hotaru said, fixing her idiot-gun.

"But—!" Ruka exclaimed. He stopped seeing the gun pointed at him. He sweat dropped and said, "F-fine… Do what you want…"

Hotaru smiled and left.

She found Natsume and pointed the gun at him saying, "Hey. Hyuuga Natsume."

Natsume looked at her. "Hmm?"

"Tell me. Are you going to make her cry more?"

Natsume raised one of his brows.

Hotaru glared at him and put up the idiot-gun.

"Tch. I'm not afraid of that. And why are you so excited? I'd tell her anyway."

"Just let me know!"

Natsume snapped his fingers and the gun was on fire.

She dropped it quickly and it was turned into ashes.

He walked away leaving Hotaru who was glaring at him.

It was the strongest idiot-gun. "I have to make another."

That night, Permy helped Hotaru prepare Mikan for the Last Dance. But Mikan wasn't happy at all. No one told her of course. "It's better if it's a surprise," they say.

Mikan doesn't want to go but she had nothing to do if Hotaru says it.

This year, the ladies are wearing princess' gowns. And the guys wear princes' outfit.

Mikan's gown was pink and off-shoulder. Hotaru's was blue and is spaghetti strapped. Permy's was red and is a tube.

On the way to where the Last Dance is held, Mikan's face was down. Ruka saw them on the entrance.

"Wow. You're all so pretty," he said, looking on each one of them.

"Thank you!" Permy exclaimed, "Of course! I should be really pretty! I want Natsume-sama to notice me!"

Hotaru glared at her while Mikan's eyes widened.

"Natsume…" she thought.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." Permy apologized.

"Let's go." Hotaru pulled Mikan and they went to the Last Dance.

* * *

Sorry everyone. But this is all I could write.

Just one more chapter and it's over!!! *sigh*


	7. Chapter 7

It's the last chapter!  
Sorry for the late update!  
I've been so~ busy… It's the final exam soon… !_!

Chapter 7

"Just at the right time," Permy said, looking at the emcee who was looking at the list of names to be called.

"Next is… Nogi Ruka! Now please come here at the stage to say the name of the person you want to be your last dance." The emcee's excited to hear about who his last dance is.

Ruka looked at Mikan before going to the stage. He smiled at Hotaru too.

"Oh. Her. Tch." Permy pouted. Looks like neither Ruka nor Natsume will be her Last Dance. She took a glance at Mikan whose eyes are searching for something. Permy sighed. "Well, at least, they're going to be happy. Not with me but those they… lo-lo-lo--," she gulped and took a deep breath, "love…"

Mikan's eyes flickered back to Permy. "Permy?" she asked.

"A!' she shouted. "No-nothing." She giggled a bit then sighed.

Mikan's eyes looked back into the crowd, still searching.

"Are you looking for him?"

Mikan shrugged. "I don't know…"

"Imai Hotaru," Ruka said on the microphone. He quickly ran down the stage and went to her. "Hotaru?" He held out his hand and smiled.

Hotaru smiled back and said, "Of course, idiot Ruka."

The other ladies just nibble their handkerchiefs. Every other girl envy Hotaru for this.

"Next is…" The emcee looked down at the list and said, "Hyuuga Natsume!"

Mikan's heart thumped aloud and fast. She was shaking. "Why am I here? For him to pity me? No. I'll go now!" she thought. She quickly ran to the woods.

"Sakura Mikan." Natsume said. He knew she was there. He trusted Hotaru.

Mikan came to a halt. "Me…?" she said. She slowly looked around and found everyone looking at her. She turned around and saw Natsume on his way to her. Time stopped. It was as if he will never reach her. Like the stage was so far. But it wasn't.

"Mikan. I'm sorry. Please. Be my Last Dance." Natsume kneeled down and held out his hand.

Mikan gasped, tears welling in her eyes. "Na-Natsume…" she cried.

He smiled.

She smiled back.

He took her hand and they danced. And danced. And danced.

The girls got more frustration. Including Permy. But they didn't have any choice. They were happy. Ruka and Hotaru. Natsume and Mikan.

After the ball, Natsume and Mikan went to their Sakura Tree.

"I missed you." Natsume said pulling her into his arms.

Mikan embraced him back. "I missed you more."

"I did."

"I DID!"

"Shut up or I'll—"

"You'll what?? I'm not scared of you! Natsume!"

Natsume chuckled.

Mikan giggled.

Ntasume pulled her even closer if possible and locked their lips. At first it was gentle. Then it became more passionate… Deep. Natsume slipped his tongue inside her mouth and she shuddered.

Mikan pushed him. "Natsume!" she shouted.

"What?" he asked.

"Do. Not. Ever. Kiss. Me. Like. _That_."

He giggled. "Why? It's called French kiss you know." Natsume closed the space between them and leaned in.

Mikan pushed her back but he's too strong for her. So, they kissed again.

…

"Why are we here?" Ruka whispered.

"Shh! Can't you see? I'm videotaping it." Hotaru answered.

"But is there someone who would buy that?"

"Yeah. Him." Hotaru smirked.

Ruka grinned. "Really. Everything's back to normal."

The END

* * *

I'm realy sorry.

This one's horrible.

!_!

Oh well. Please review! Thank you for reading Stupid Condition!

Ja! See ya! =)


End file.
